willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WillowClan
WillowClan is a Clan who is part of the WillowClan Alliance during the Great War. Info: WillowClan was named after the leader Willowstar, who was self-confident, brave, but also very wise. It is said that she passed down her traits to the clan. WillowClan lives in a forest of maple, pine, oak, and the occasional willow tree. They are skilled hunters, with the ability to climb trees but also have talent in stalking prey. Their main prey are mice and squirrels. Allegiances: Leader: Skystar Deputy: Moondust Medicine Cat: Stormstreak Warriors: Mistystream, Snowstorm, Brackenleaf, Nightfoot, Echolight, Riverstone, Swiftshadow. Warrior Apprentices: Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Sandpaw, Sunpaw, Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Maplepaw, Rainpaw Medicine Cat Apprentices: Juniperpaw, Birdpaw Queens: None so far (We still have no idea how Sandkit takes care of herself.) Kits: Sandkit Elders: None so far Roleplay: This is the roleplaying area. To update it, edit it. Mistystream sat in the shade of the Clanmound, staring into the distance. "Rainpaw! Hunting Patrol!" she called, standing up. "If she is still in her nest, she's going to get it!" She muttered under her breath. "Come on!" -Mistystream Rainpaw jolted awake. Her fur wasn't groomed and she was late for patrol again. Telling by the way Mistystream was calling me, She thought with a sigh. -Rainpaw "Rainpaw!" Mistystream called from her place at the Clanmound, where Moondust was assigning the day's patrols. "Are you coming?" Sometimes this apprentice is impossible to train! How can I if she's never here! ''Mistystream thought with a sigh. She padded over to the apprentice's den, preparing herself for anything she could find. But nothing could have prepared her for this. Rainpaw, usually so neat and on time, was sitting in her nest, fur clearly ungroomed, staring at nothing with a look of sheer terror on her face. "Rainpaw!" Mistystream exclaimed, staring at her apprentice. "Are you okay?" -Mistystream ”Uh. Y-yeah. I’m coming!” Rainpaw answered as she started to quickly lick her fur. She padded out of the apprentices den grooming her chest fur. ''Hopefully, The hunt will get my mind off of my dream of the badger, Rainpaw thought as she padded up to Mistystream, she tried to lick her pelt rapidly so that she’d at least look a little presentable. “Hey! So who’s going on patrol with us?” She asked as she met the brown she-cat's pale blue gaze. -Rainpaw "Brackenleaf and Firepaw," replied Mistystream. "Skystar dosen't have time to train Firepaw, and she thought it would be good practice." She headed toward the entrance, calling to Brackenleaf as she went. They padded out of camp, Rainpaw and Firepaw behind, chatting, and she and Brackenleaf in front, traveling silently. -Mistystream Rainpaw glanced at Firepaw, “So! Whatcha think you’ll catch? I bet I’m gonna catch the biggest squirrel Skystar's ever seen!” Firepaw had a grin on her face now and said, “you do know your only like two moons in being an apprentice right?” Rainpaw narrowed her eyes. “So! That doesn’t matter! I know how to hunt!” Firepaw shrugged and said, “ well, good luck on that squirrel then, if you even find one as big as you are. Anyways, I think I’m gonna catch a few mice.” Firepaw turned back towards were the patrol was going. “ are we gonna hunt near the Skytree?” Rainpaw called towards Brackenleaf as he was leading the patrol. -Rainpaw "Yeah! Hey Mistystream! Shall we hunt near Skytree?" Brackenleaf asked. "Sure! Let's do it!" Replied Mistystream. "But make sure not to stray into SeaClan territory! Even thought they are our friends, we shouldn't push that boundary!" -Mistystream ((Just FYI, Brackenleaf is actually... *drumroll*... MY DOG!! His name is Pretzel. :D Yes! This is the perfect place to hunt a big fat squirrel! Rainpaw thought as the patrol arrived at the tall tree, this was the second time Rainpaw has ever seen the big oak and it made her stomach tie in a knot when she looked up the tree, who’d want to climb that? She thought. BACK TO HUNTING RAINPAW! she scolded herself out of her own thoughts. She scented the morning air, it was something... a bird? Rainpaw tiptoed towards were the scent was fresher and saw the raven, it was a little bigger than her but she could take it. Okay, Rainpaw remember what you were taught! Rainpaw closed her eyes to remember. She went to a crouch and clawed the earth underneath her paws and when the black bird leaned over to peck at the ground she jumped. -Rainpaw Mistystream padded though the undergrowth near Skytree. She was heading towards the river, wanting to fish some. She jumped down onto the bank, being careful not to let her shadow fall on the water. But another shadow loomed behind her. She scented something... A badger! "Mouse dung!" She hissed, whirling around and making for the nearest tree. -Mistystream The massive raven hung from Rainpaw's jaws as she tried not to drag the prey she’d caught. The bird was a little bigger than her and she struggled to keep it in front of her paws but stumbled over its tail feathers as she yanked it up. As she arrived near the roots of the Skytree she saw Firepaw grooming herself. She glanced up to see the black bird in the small grey apprentices mouth and paused. “How did you manage to catch that?” She asked a, little shock in her voice. “Training. Like all apprentices.” Rainpaw answered as she dropped the massive bird on top of the small finch that scented of Firepaw. Rainpaw glanced back at Firepaw. She had licked her paw and wiped her muzzle. “What?” She asked. “Oh, noth-” Rainpaw paused as she heard faint yowling. “Did you hear that?” She asked the ginger apprentice in front of her. She looked unamused. “Hear what?” She looked at her, disbelief trickled in her blue eyes. “I thought... never mind.” Rainpaw drew away from Firepaw and trotted through the forest, scenting and waiting for prey. -Rainpaw As soon as Rainpaw came back to the Skytree empty-pawed she sat there licking her tail. “Nothing?” Firepaw asked as she stretched herself. Rainpaw didn’t reply. Then there was a loud yowling followed wit a sound of a breaking branch that Rainpaw knew that Firepaw heard. “What was that!?” She asked, her fur pricked up as the loud cracking of a branch had startled the two young apprentices. “I don’t know, we should go see!” Rainpaw mewed to Firepaw. “What if it’s something big?!” Firepaw said, eyes wide. “Ugh! Don't be a Scaredy-mouse! Come on!” Rainpaw dashed into the forest, fur bristling and fear trickling through her body as the two she-cats raced to see what made all of the commotion. -Rainpaw "Help!" Cried Mistystream as she dashed toward an elm tree. Why is it so hard to climb!? She would have to find another tree. Suddenly, Rainpaw and Firepaw burst through the undergrowth and turned on the badger. Great StarClan, No! They'll kill themselves! ''-Mistystream Rainpaw stared in horror. Her mentor was chased up a tree by a big badger! Firepaw‘s ears were fleat and both the She-Cats furs were bristling. Rainpaw looked at Firepaw and said, “we have to help her! Firepaw, we have to distract the badger! I’ll help! Go!!” She hissed as Mistybreeze let out another yowl that Rainpaw couldn’t put to words. “Go!” Rainpaw swiped Firepaws ears and then the ginger apprentice ran towards the badger. Claws unsheathed, teeth baring, and fur bristling, the two she-cats were heading towards their dooms. StarClan help us! Rainpaw preyed as she sank her teeth into the ragged fur of the badger. -Rainpaw Horror stricken Rainpaw hissed at the big beast that the two apprentices were attacking. Rainpaw clawed and bit at the badger and was knocked off of her paws and suddenly remembered her dream: the badger was killing so many cats, blood on its claws. Rainpaw shook the thoughts as she got back up on her hunches and she saw blood drip from her face but ignored it. I have to keep fighting! Rainpaw thought as she leaped into battle again when the bushes rustled. Brackenleaf had suddenly ran into the clearing and gasped. -Rainpaw Mistystream leaped from her tree, determined to help the two apprentices fight off the badger. But Rainpaw was already fighting, a whirlwind of teeth and claws. The badger was bleeding heavily, with multiple scratches along its flank. She rushed into the battle, leaping over the badger, whirling around, and clawing its hind legs. -Mistystream Flamepaw rushed over to meet her mentor as more pelts that scented of WillowClan cats came out of the bushes. ''YES! WillowClan for the win! Rainpaw thought as Skystar slashed at the badger's muzzle along with Snowstorm and Nightfoot clawing at its back. Rainpaw settled as Stormstreak and Juniperpaw appeared with bundles of leaves in their mouths. “Thank StarClan!” Stormstreak sighed as she flicked her tail signaling Rainpaw and Firepaw towards her. -Rainpaw "Rainpaw!" Mistystream ran towards Rainpaw, panting hard. "You were so brave!" Mistystream checked up on the other fighters, then signaled for Rainpaw to follow her back to camp. -Mistystream Rainpaw was pushed into the Medicine Cat's den by Birdpaw, who had reasons that ‘just a few scratches’ weren’t just a little wound. Rainpaw was checked and had chewed on some poppy seeds as the three medicine cats put the paste of chewed up leaves onto her wounds, she flinched at the sting they brought. “There! All finished!” Juniperpaw sighed. Rainpaw spat the poppy seeds out, they were starting to get bitter. “Now take it easy tonight! You still need to recover like the rest of the wounded cats!“ Stormstreak meowed as Rainpaw left the den. Rainpaw saw the leader and the deputy chatting in front of Skystar's den. Rainpaw padded towards the apprentice's den but was stopped by Mistystream. The brown she-cat had an excited gaze on Rainpaw. -Rainpaw "You're going to the Gathering!" Exclaimed Mistystream. She was happy at how well Rainpaw had performed during the battle. Rainpaw had also caught a raven as big a herself while out on patrol. She had definitely earn this Gathering. Suddenly there was a yowl from the Clanmound. -Mistystream Rainpaw gazed up at the Clanmound, Skystar had yowled the Meeting words, “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Clanmound for a clan meeting!” Rainpaw gazed around, Firepaw And Birdpaw had popped out of the medicine cat's den while Stormstreak was pointing towards a golden leaf and was saying something to Juniperpaw, the warriors were silent and Icepaw was flicking her tail excitedly. -Rainpaw "As you may know, the Gathering is tonight. We will bring mostly warriors as the tensions from the recent attack are high," Skystar began. Mistystream thought of the recent attack by the ThornClan Alliance. Graystar had died in that battle, and Skystar, then Skyshadow, had become the leader of WillowClan. "The cats coming are Swiftshadow, Dawnpaw, Mistystream, Brackenleaf, Snowstorm, Sunflower and Rainpaw." -Mistystream Rainpaw smiled as her name was chanted among the crowd of cats, Mistystream was chanting also. Rainpaw yawned then let out a low hiss as she felt something stab at her paw, she lifted her paw and looked. Nothing was there, not even the smallest thorn, she couldn’t let the clan know or else she wouldn’t go to the Gathering. She tried not to limp but the pain stung like a bee sting. Why me! Rainpaw hissed to herself. She bit back the pain as she trotted to the Medicine cats den. “What’s wrong Rainpaw!” Stormstreak yowled in alarm like a mother worried for her kit, medicine cats tend to cat like queens of the clans anyway. “I thought I had a small thorn in my paw.” Rainpaw replied calmly. “Birdpaw, take a look, Juniperpaw you get the right supplies. This is a test you two!” Stormstreak commanded. The medicine cat apprentices did as told. Rainpaw lifted her paw and Birdpaw looked at her pads. “Nothing.” She said with confusion. “Nothings there?” Juniperpaw asked. Stormstreak sighed. “let me see.” She padded forwards and looked at Rainpaws hurting pad. “Hmmm...” Stormstreak studied slowly. Rainpaw looked outside of the den and saw Icepaw and Firepaw playfight in front of Skystar. she wondered what was wrong with her paw? Maybe if she’d sleep then she’d feel better. “You should rest, it’s probably a thought you had about your paw.” Stormstreak suggested. “Ok, thanks!” Rainpaw then walked out trying to act normal as she passed the other cats. -Rainpaw Mistystream walked next to Moondust as they headed to the gathering. She, Rainpaw, and Dawnpaw had all been chosen to go. As they neared Twotrees, they heard cats arguing. ThornClan and TundraClan! ''She thought. Even though ThornClan and TundraClan were allied, they argued frequently. "You stole prey!" Pricklestar, the current leader of ThornClan, meowed. "My warriors saw them do it!" Tundrastar looked outraged. "They did no such thing! Your warriors are lying!" She yowled. ''They've started without us! ''Mistystream thought. They hadn't been very late at all. ''Pricklestar must have started it already because he wanted to accuse TundraClan, She realized. -Mistystream Stormstreak was very worried about her kit. But Rainpaw dosen't know she's my kit, ''thought Stormstreak. Neither did Birdpaw or Icepaw. Rainpaw was limping badly, and acted like she was in extreme pain. Stormstreak made a mental note to check up on her after the Gathering. -Stormstreak Rainpaw was bristling her fur in annoyance and fear because the gathering hadn't even started and these leaders were fighting like kits in the nursery! Rainpaw hissed to herself. SeaClan was arriving now followed by BreezeClan and SwampClan. Rainpaw sighed as the TundraClan leader hushed herself, tail bristling. Rainpaw trotted over to Mistystream, “So much for a first gathering. These leaders are acting like kits! If I was leader I‘d have already won a battle by now!” Rainpaw was a little grumpy by her lack of sleep and the annoying pain in her paw. Why! Why can’t it be just a thorn! -Rainpaw "Rainpaw! Are you okay?" Rainpaw was limping badly. Mistystream couldn't think of anything that could have caused it. She called Rainpaw and Dawnpaw over before the Gathering started. She wanted them both close, especially Rainpaw, because tensions were very high after the recent battle. The Great War had caused hostility between the Clans, and there was no more sharing tongues, except with the Clans of your alliance. ThornClan, BreezeClan, and SwampClan were mingling, while TundraClan hung back, probably from the recent argument between them and ThornClan. The WillowClan Alliance were sharing tongues. Dawnpaw was chatting with Tunnelpaw, a CaveClan apprentice. Rainpaw trailed behind Mistystream as she headed toward Thundermist, a StormClan warrior. -Mistystream ”I’m fine! Really, nothing to get jumpy about. Just a thorn in my paw!” Rainpaw said as if it didn’t bother her, but it did big time. Rainpaw sat near a SeaClan warrior and settled down. She checked her paw, nothing still! ''Ugh! why, StarClan why?! Rainpaw knew that coming to the Gathering was probably a bad idea but she had been sure that the pain would have been gone by now. Rainpaw tried to lick her paw but it was still stinging. She was bumped into by ash-brow tabby fur and almost really stumbled on a thorn. “Hey! Watch it!” She hissed to the tom. He looked annoyed. “You were in my way! Puny apprentice” he muttered coldly. “Hey! I am just as big as you are, mouse-brain!” She growled sharply back, stopping some other side conversations. The ash tabby tom growled under his breath and then said, “well I’d like to see a kittypet try and stop me!” Did he know? Did the eight Clans know about her past? Rainpaw whipped her head around and glared up at Skystar. The she-cat just glanced at the tom. “I bet one could!” Rainpaw spat. “Rainpaw-!” Skystar hissed. Rainpaw refused to budge. “No, don’t stop me! This TundraClan cat said that WillowClan is weak!” The tom just curled his lip but walked away. “Coward!” Rainpaw hissed. -Rainpaw The full moons light hit the black spotted pelt of Borage, she had just brought back a snow hare wile most of the TundraClan cats were at the Gathering. “Nice catch!” Snowstorm called as Borage entered the camp. “Thanks!” She called back in reply. Frostfang had exited the warriors den and padded towards her. “What’s up?” She asked the white tom. “Er... I think Cloudleaf wants to see you... she says that it’s important.” There was a mix of secrecy and excitement in the toms voice. “Okay! I’ll go there right now!” Borage turned towards the medicine cats den and padded in. “You wanted me?” She asked Cloudleaf. The white she-cat looked amused. “How long has it been going on?” “Excuse me?” Cloudleaf chuckled. “Your expecting kits, how long have you known?” Borage was shocked, “I-I didn’t know! Well I’ve been feeling more tired since the half-moon...” -Borage (in TundraClan) Back in WillowClan camp... Sandkit opened her eyes in the darkness of the nursery. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but when they did they went wide thoughts of mischief. There was a small hole in the back of the nursery wall.it was just large enough for her to get through. Thoughts scampered through her mind as she squeezed through the opening. What mischief should I get up to today? Blocking up the warrior's den? Hiding the Medicine Cat herbs? ''Sandkit was known for being the most annoying kit around. She was the master of the prank. Immediately after she emerged through the small opening, she spotted a large, spiky, branch that lay, unused, on the ground. ''This was perfect! ''She picked up the smaller section of the branch and pulled it to the apprentice's den. -Sandkit "Sandkit, What are you you doing?" Sandkit was shocked to see Firepaw looking at her through sleepy eyes. "Oh..., um... I was taking this spikey-leaved plant out of camp. It was in the way," Sandkit said. "Oh, okay... I'm going to the dirtplace... Be right back...," Mewed Firepaw as she headed to the dirtplace tunnel. With Firepaw gone, now was the time to STRIKE! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! BUAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Sandkit dashed into the apprentice's den, pulling the spike branch with her. she had to be quick. Now she had to pick her target... Her eyes landed on Rainpaw's nest. ''The perfect place! ''It was just the right amount of leaves, moss, and grass. She carefully lifted up the nest and slid the spike branch in. she patted down the nest then stepped away to look at her masterpiece. Thankfully, it looked normal. just to test it, she flopped down on it. Immediately, the spikey leave started clawing at her pelt. she yelped and stood up. Pretending to be Rainpaw, she started digging through the nest to find the source of the thorn-like leaves. She could fine nothing, but when she put everything back how she found it and laid on it again, the same thing happend. ''Mission complete! Time to esca- '' "Uhh Sandkit? What are you still doing here?" Firepaw had retured from the dirtplace. She decided to act stupid. "I PRETEND TO BE WARRIOR. MUCH FUN." Firepaw looked startled. " Y-you know this isn't the warrior den, right...?" "THIS IS WARRIOR DEN. SURE I AM OF IT." "You know what?" "WAT." "I give up. Can you... you know... ''leave please?" "OKAY." I left the apprentice's den knowing that I had completed my mission. -Sandkit Rainpaw hissed aloud and silenced the cats around her. “Gatherings are not for fighting!” She growled. The tom hissed back as he was walking. “You should know better than to argue with a TundraClan apprentice, especially Hawkpaw, as he is the strongest apprentice here,” Icepaw said in her ear. “Well, he doesn’t scare me! Not one bit!” Rainpaw challenged. Suddenly she let out a yowl as a paw stomped on her tail, “Ack!” She swung her hard around to see her mentor, anger grew like a flame in her eyes, “Uh, hi, Mistystream...” Rainpaw flattened her ears, ready to be yowled at. -Rainpaw "What were you doing?!" Mistystream hissed, glaring at her. "Stirring up a fight at a Gathering is never a good idea!" Rainpaw looked shameful and embarrased. Many of the cats had stopped their conversations and began to stare at her. But just then, a yowl from the left dogwood tree began the gathering. "Stay close to me and be quiet!" Mistystream hissed as the Gathering began. -Mistystream Rainpaw entered camp, fur wet after the Gathering was secede by the rain. She wished her paws weren’t covered in mud. She saw the cats enter their dens and Sandkit had been at the entrance of the nursery running towards her, yelling, “WHATTT HAPPENDDD! TELL ME NOWW!” She mewed as she stumbled in front of Rainpaw, Rainpaw looked down at the tabby kit and said, “well, it was boring. ‘The prey is running well in all of the clans, oh wait! War stuff! Yay we are yelling at each other now!’ And then it started to rain and we left, so. Yeah.” Rainpaw trotted away towards the fresh-kill pile leaving Sandkit to her thoughts. —Rainpaw "And this is Celadine. Do you remember what it is for?" Asked Stormstreak. She was quizzing Juniperpaw. "Damaged eyes," She answered promptly. You used some on Echolight's eyes after the pricked them." "Good job," Stormstreak mewed. "And this one?" "Borage. It's used for fever or helping queens produce milk." "Very good! What about this?" They went on quizzing until sunhigh. -Stormstreak. Rainpaw entered the Medicine Cats Den, feeling sick of the herb scents and limping, tired of pretending not to. “What’s wrong!?” Stormstreak asked, alarm filled her voice as she paused the quiz. “My paw hurts a lot now,” she said. “Hmm... you should rest here, it might get better.” Juniperpaw suggested. “Sure! You can rest as long as you want to Rainpaw.” Stormstreak said after. “Thanks.” Rainpaw lay on a moss pile licking her paw. “It still hurts huh?” “Yeah, I don't know why, it was after the Badger battle...” Stormstreak sat silent and looking out of the den at Skystar and Moondust. “Well, did anyone get hurt, maybe hit or paw stamped on?” Stormstreak asked with a serious tone. “Well....... I did see Firepaw get her paw stamped on......” Juniper paw looked at her mentor, worry in her eyes. “Hmmm... FIREPAW!” Stormstreak called. The ginger she-cat trotted in. “Yeah?” She asked, “Did you hurt your paw in the Badger battle?” “Yeah. Why?” “Does it still hurt?” “No.... a little” Rainpaw shoved her head between her paws and closed her eyes as the cats spoke. What is happening to me? She thought as she drifted into a dreadful sleep. -Rainpaw Borage found herself enwinding tails with Frostfang in the nursery, he had told her even more about the warriors code and battle rules..... the next morning he had been announced to come on a border patrol and fight off any BreezeClan cats, he came back with blood streaming from his claw scar on his eye and bloodstained fur. “What happened!” Borage yowled as she ran out of the nursery, “we won.” He said with a weird grin on his face, almost villainous. “Won?! We totally kicked there tails! Hah!” Borage sat, confused. “Did you see how many apprentices Frostfang killed? He has the bloodstains to prove it!” Falconfeather hissed. Borage knew that she was in the nursery too early and decided to go back into the Warriors den. “What! You said that that was against the warrior code!” She hissed! “Well, we won didn’t we? A win is a win!” He snarled back. “‘A win is a win’!?” Borages rage grew and grew as the two argued, silencing the camp until Frostfang had been filled with rage and left the den. “Come back here! You LIAR!” Borage hissed racing after him. He snarled and spit as he slashed at Borage s nose and made it bleed. She gasped. “LEAVE ME ALONE, KITTYPET!” The whole camp gasped, Borage felt as if Frostfang had changed, Cloudleaf came tumbling out of her den with herbs, but Borage pushed them away. “I‘m leaving this merciless clan!” She spat as she glared at Tundrastar, she saw the leader flinch back at the disgust in Borage's eyes as the padded towards the clans entrance silently. -Borage As Borage was leaving, Tundrastar padded after her. What have you done, Frostfang?! "I'm sorry," She said out loud hoping to console Borage. "It's not the entire Clan that's like that, just Frostfang. Actually, BreezeClan is on our side. He wasn't supposed to attack them. I don't know why he's stirring up trouble, but it's going to destroy our alliance if he's not careful," Tundrastar went on. "Even if you are still gong to leave, I just wanted you to know that." -Tundrastar A few days later... '' "Rainpaw!" Mistystream called, sighing, "Come on! It's time for your hunting assessment!" Rainpaw sprang to her paws. "Really?!" "Yes, really! I mean what I say! Come on!" They padded out of camp and towards Twotrees. About halfway, Mistystream stopped. "Here we will begin. Catch as much as you can before sundown." Mistystream glanced at the position of the sun. It was sunhigh. Rainpaw trotted off, and MIstystream sat down to think. ''I hope she does well, Mistystream thought. A few days ago, Rainpaw had been confined to the medicine den because of her paw. Now she was free again, and ready to train. She needs to hurry, ''thought Mistystream. ''I have to train Dawnpaw and Maplepaw in fighting today. ''Having three apprentices was not easy. Even though Maplepaw was about to have his final assessment, he still needed to train. ''I'd better get going, ''she thought. Rainpaw was heading towards the abandoned twoleg nest. Mistystream got up and followed her, tracking her silently. -Mistystream Sandkit was forming a plan in her mind. Rainpaw had told her what happened at the Gathering. ''If leaders are acting like kits... Can kit act as leaders...? Hmm... Yes... I think they can. Ah, now this is a challenge! I'll go to each of the clans and recruit rebellious kits like me! Then I'll form a secret prank club that meets every half moon at Twotrees to discuss prank strategies! We'll calll ourselves... KITCLAN!!! I'll promote myself to... SANDSTAR OF KITCLAN!!!! YEEEEE!!! This is perfect! Hmm... But when will I be able to sneak out of camp? ''Sandkit l looked around. Nobody was watching her. She walked into the nursury and squeezed out her small escape-hole. She was facing toward the StormClan border. If she got in trouble, she would just escape again. She had no interest in becoming an apprentice anyways. She crept off into the woods, heading for StormClan territory. -Sandkit Rainpaw padded into the abandoned twoleg nest, ready to pounce on prey like perched birds, frogs in small puddles, and mice outside of their dens. Rainpaw fell into a hunters crouch as she spotted movement in the grasses... Blackbird! She thought as she leaped. She landed on the body, her weight making it limp. “Thank you for this catch StarClan” she hunted throughout the day until she thought she had enough. Two small blackbirds, a few mice... aaaannnndddd.... my next catch! She saw scraps of black fur on the other side of a bush. She lowered herself and pounced, but she didn‘t land on a small blackbird body, she landed on a cat! “Hey!” She hissed as she flung herself away, off of the toms black fur. She saw his dark blue gaze land on her and he hissed, “what are you doing in my home?!” Rainpaw was a little confused. “OH! Your one of those loners that live here! I totally forgot about the rumors. I guess hunting here was a bad decision... well, I‘m sorry to intrude, I want no trouble.” Rainpaw tried to sneak away until another cat landed behind her. “Your a forest cat, RIGHT” the cinnamon tabby she-cat asked. “Yeah, mouse-brain! What else can I be!” Rainpaw hissed, “Wait! Cindermist! We have a chance to gather our own territory with this cat!” She hissed to the black tom. “You have a point Russetbird... What would Snakegaze think?” “I agree! We should take her!” A tan tabby tom emerges from a fern tunnel. “I am NO ONES prisoner you fox-hearts!” She unsheathes her claws ready for battle. —Rainpaw Borage pushed through the brambles, starving, alone, and devastated after leaving TundraClan. She was walking along the thunderpath until her legs couldn’t Carrie her anymore and she collapsed. “Don’t worrie my kits, it’s ok. You still have me to care for you.” She tried to pull herself up but ended up collapsing once more. Oh no! She heard paw-steps heading out of the forest with mixed trees. Then a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared, followed by a slender grey tabby she-cat and a white tom and a ginger tabby tom. Borage new that they were WillowClan cats, she also knew that they saw her as the tortoiseshell padded up the hill over to her. “What in the name of StarClan is a Queen doing so far from the nursery?!” She spat as she got closer to Borage. “I am a loner, I am expecting kits soon, I’m just passing through your territory.” Borage tried to get up, but failed. “You are in no condition to stand, young she-cat. I’ve seen you at gatherings... Why have you left TundraClan?” The she-cat asked. Borage told her what had happened. “I see, you are welcomed to come and rest at our camp Borage.” Moondust has flicked her tail, signaling the white tom and ginger tabby tom to help Borage up.”what about looking Afro Sandkit?” The ginger tom asked, “I don’t know Brackenleaf, these are tough times for WillowClan this season“ Once Borage was up, the toms have supported her sides and they trotted back to WillowClans camp. -Borage Mistystream and the rest of the patrol quietly surrounded the twoleg nest, keeping their eyes on the loners. Skystar signaled with her tail that it was time to strike. Rainpaw was yowling spitefully at her captors. "I am NO ONES prisoner you fox-hearts!" She unsheathed her claws. Skystar signaled for Mistystream to strike. She limped into the open, pretending to be hurt. "Please don't hurt me!" She wailed pitifully. "I just want to see my apprentice!" Rainpaw was looking at her like she had grown another leg. "Don't capture me!" The loners were surrounding her. One of them leaped on her, pinning her down. "Never mind," she muttered. "Actually, my good friends," She mewed cheerfully, "Change of plans! I'll give you one chance to surrender. Do you take it?" The black loner stared at her in disbelief. "Yeah, riiight, He mewed. "Then I've got no choice." Unsheathing her claws, she sprang up, clawing the ginger tom who had been holding her down. "WillowClan, attack!" The warriors of WillowClan rushed out of the surrounding rubble, easily outmatching the rogues. "Now do you surrender?" "Yes! Yes we do!" The black loner gasped as he was pinned by three warriors. "Good," Mistystream mewed. -Mistystream “Thank you WillowClan! I thought I was about to be crow-food!” Rainpaw licked a paw as the patrol padded through the woods passing the Skytree heading in the direction of camp. “Well, we are glad we came in time! Or else you would’ve became crow-food!” Icepaw giggled. “Misystream... the loners. They were talking about territory of their own... What do you think they meant?” Rainpaw asked as she trotted up to her mentors side. “I don’t know. I think I will talk to Moondust and Skystar about it though.” Mistystream didn’t look back at her apprentice. “Good catches by the way! You’ve really grown!” “Th-Thanks! I learned from the best!” Rainpaw purred. As the cats arrived at camp Firepaw looked at the prey Rainpaw had caught. “Wow.... interesting catch I guess...” She mumbled. Rainpaw pretended not to take the compliment or even hear it. As the patrol cats dropped the prey and scattered Rainpaw was about ready for a nap until she saw Mistystream pad up to her. “Yeah?” She asked.” -Rainpaw "You passed!" Mistystream mewed. She was very excited on how well her apprentice was doing. -Mistystream Swiftshadow yawned as she heard Mistystream call the apprentices. ''I should go on a walk by myself. ''She thought. She padded along the ThronClan border, remembering the ledgend of Sprucefall. This Clan was where the mystic she-cat had lost two of her loves. "I wonder where Sprucefall is now, or if she is still alive at all..." Swiftshadow wondered aloud. -Swiftshadow Sandkit padded through the thick underbrush, not covering her trail. She was headed toward the Stormclan camp, and she was not afraid. She would sneak to the back of the nursury and and make a hole similar to the one in the back of the Willowclan nursury. Sandkit advanced though some tall grass and saw the camp. She spotted the nursury over to the side. She slnked around the edge of the camp until she was at the back of the nursury. Sandkit dug through the sticks and leaves until there was a small, barely noticeable hole. She would wait until nightfall. -Sandkit Swiftshadow sighed, annoyed by the constant noise of the apprentices. She walked into the forest, near the StormClan border. She stared off into the distance, thinking about her deseaced mate, Redcreek. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there!?" she growled. "Nobody who will harm you." A soft voice mewed. A chestnut brown she-cat emerged from the bracken, with a dark ginger tom following. "Who are you, and what are you doing in WillowClan?" Swiftshadow challenged. "I am just a loner with my mate, Cedar." the other she-cat meowed. "I am Spruce." Swiftshadow's eyes widened. "Do you just happen to be the long-lost WillowClan warrior Sprucefall?" she asked. Spruce winced. "I don't go by that name anymore." she told Swiftshadow. "I am just looking for shelter so my kits can be born in a safe place." It was then when Swiftshadow noticed Sprucefall's swollen belly. "I can take you to WillowClan." Swiftshadow offered. You can hang out with some of the other queens." Sprucefall sighed again. "I might aswell." Swiftshadow lead her to her home. -Swiftshadow Category:Clans